The Head of the Spear
by thirteenth soul
Summary: She supposed her life was to flash before her eyes, but then again, she was only five. And she also didn't exactly have a life. Or remember anything, really. She awoke to the world just two months ago, wondering who she was. Not literally; she knew her name. But figuratively. She was her own enigma. A puzzling riddle to her own self.
1. Chapter 1

**THE ONLY THINGS THAT BELONG TO ME AARE MY CHARACTERS YOU DONT REGOGNISE. THE WIZARDING WORLD (AND DEMENTORS) BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING**

 **So…..this is my story. Most of the people who've written 'my' biography never get their facts right. They say my hair is purple.** _ **PURPLE.**_ **Who has** _ **purple**_ **hair? My hair is simply indigo. A weird hair color, yes. The amount of comments I get on it on a daily basis is annoying. And no, I am not a metamorphogus, nor did I use some special power unknown to this world. I was born with it. At Least I think. Because I'm not sure** _ **where**_ **or** _ **when**_ **exactly I was born. But we'll get into that later.**

 **Normally, a witch in the Muggle world would creep out her parents, get their Hogwarts letter, and be all starry eyed about living in Hogwarts. That** _ **is**_ **only if that witch has parents….. and wasn't brought up at the time of the witch hunts.**

The billowing smoke from the fire in front of me seemed to go on forever. It went far up into the sky, seemed to touch the heavens - a place where she would hopefully be in an hour or two. It was January 1693, and she was caught 'practicing witchcraft'.

She wasn't allowed to take part of a hearing as she was an orphan; there was no one to stand up for her.

How was she supposed to know she could levitate books and kill with a flick of her hand? The child was only five!

But she knew to the public that didn't matter; in their eyes, she wasn't even human. The little girl could die for all they cared. In fact, that was what was going to happen now.

She supposed her life was to flash before her eyes, but then again, she was only five. And she also didn't exactly have a life. Or remember anything, really.

She was her own enigma. It could be weird at times. _Really_ weird.

The crowds were shouting now. The fire was getting closer.

She awoke to the world just two months ago, wondering who she was. Not literally; she knew her name.

But figuratively. She didn't know what she liked, hated, wanted, or even the people she knew. Or how she got where she was.

The five-year-old then felt an old feeling move through her. She looked up and saw something strange in the sky….. There was a figure above the city that seemed almost like a bundle of flowing darkness all jumbled up into a rather inhumane form. No one else seemed to notice it.

A shout brought her out of her thoughts. "State your name and uses of witch craft, creature!" A man spat out.

She stayed silent. Not a word came out of her mouth. She was too tired to answer him.

And, frankly, she didn't like to be spoken to in that tone.

So she completely ignored him. And really hoped it would annoy the grumpy, fat man.

Of course, it worked, but sadly, it only seemed to make the man shout some more.

"You will speak when spoken to! I asked you a question, girl!"

She genuinely smiled, and on the rare occasion she did so, grown men were known to run away.

The man was no exception to this, and quickly got weirded out by the look he was receiving from her. He looked as if he was getting ready to bolt.

"So you recognize me as human, then?" The witch asked politely.

He seemed to realize his mistake as the use of girl implied me not to be 'a creature of some sort'

His face turned bright red, an indication that he was REALLY getting angry now.

"Speed it up! I said-"

Then the man went quiet. The whole crowd did. The ground was freezing over. It soon became so cold the fire slowly went out. To most people, it seemed as if all the happiness in the world had been sucked out.

To everyone except the little, five-year-old girl.

To her, it seemed cool, and a strange warmth came with it. Not warm, not cold, and not even between.

It was strange, but even weirder when the flying, dark shapes came. There were three silky, floating creatures in the sky. They were the things that she saw in the sky earlier.

"What are you doing? Call back your minions you witch-"

He was silenced by the wraith-like creatures. Thin, wispy pieces of air came out of his mouth. It looked like the thing was stealing his very breath out of his mouth.

It was then the crowd realized that it was the old man's own soul, being stolen by the ominous being. The crowd's' screams were stuck in their throats.

Then they were coming her way. She should have been frightened and terrified, more than anyone else.

But something changed in her as they approached her. In that moment she found their very presence calming.

In that moment, she felt something of a connection with the dark shapes Lorelei would soon come to know of as the dementors of Azkaban.

 **It's creepy. I know. And my favorite thing to do in first chapters is to leave out the name. If you didn't notice.**

 **Though it's normally because the name sometimes gives away the reason I made the story…**

 **But who knows? I may not even post the second chapter! ( but hopefully, I will. I really like this story)**


	2. Escaping from the no-mag idiots

**THANK YOU she-who-loves-FanFiction! I had totally forgotten about this story and seeing reviews wants to make me write more!**

 **So here it is!**

 _CHAPTER TWO_

 _escaping from the no-mag idiots_

She watched silently as the dark mist wrapped around her, the creature's whisky cloaks swirling everywhere. Soon they were standing right in front of her, so close she could touch them.

She felt like they were peering deep down into her-into her soul.

Then suddenly, out of the blue she wondered- "do they have a name?"

With a frightened look she realized she had let that escape out of her mouth- out loud.

"No...we...don't"came a raspy voice.

It startled her so that she fell of the platform she was standing on, but the dark whisks of air caught her, and pulled her up to them.

She was so mesmerized by the strange creature to look down and realize that she was floating ten feet of the ground.

"Come?"

The end of the rasped-out word was formed as a question.

If she 'came' with them.. she might never see this place ever again. If she came with them… her whole life would change.

There was _no_ way she was gonna pass this chance up!

The cloaks swirled up and held her in place like a cocoon. She couldn't see through the dark, thick clouds suddenly.

But she wasn't scared. She couldn't be.

 _"Am I the only one who can look at these creatures and call them beautiful?_ " She thought. Then she understood why- they were just like her. Tossed into a world of not knowing, outcasts to the world-nobody could understand them or even take the time to try. They may look different but they suffered the same as 'witches.

The girl was so caught up in her own thoughts she didn't register the fact that her surroundings had changed. Where she had just been standing on a semi-bright platform, she was now standing in a room with gray walls so dark it looked like all the life had been sucked right out of this place.

" _Just like what happened to that screaming guy,_ " she realized. " _His life -or rather soul-got sucked out from him."_

"What… naame?"

A different one of the creatures stood in front -wait no. _Floated_ in front of her.

"Tell me yours first."the little girl responded spunkily.

The spread out shape in front of her was taken aback by the small girl (who was a third of his height and probably less than a fifth of his age) taking back. Besides- shouldn't she be scared in the presence of an unknown being? But the dementor knew he should have expected it. Any human a dementor brings back without sucking the soul out of _had_ to be special. He didn't think he'd even heard of something like that being possible!

"So, what is your name?"

The taller creature looked down on her and replied "none"

She didn't think it could be true! Society had always placed names on everything. Then she thought of another reason why she liked them creatures so much. They were defying society!

"What...yours?"

The dementor was sounding more impatient and she thought " _well, I don't think I should keep the unknown thing waiting"_

"Lorelei. Lorelei Shakespeare."

 **So there you have it! That's her last name. Leave a review and tell me what you think!**

 **(And I know it might be really short…**

 **But I just end it where I feel like ending it)**

 **I'll try to make it way longer next time.**

 _Yours psychotically,_

 _Thirteenth soul_


	3. The dementors of Azkaban

I **might post my chapters at random times but I haven't forgotten about this story. (Or did I…)**

 **Leaving reviews makes me wanna post so…..**

 _CHAPTER THREE_

 _The dementors_

Her voice echoed through the dark and dreary chamber. Lorelei was completely ignorant to the importance of her last name.

If the dementor had eyebrows they would be literally flying off his head and up into the high heavens. _"A Shakespeare! Things are bound to get interesting…"_

"Are you just going to stand there? How about telling why I am in this dingy old place?"

"No idea" it replied.

Silence.

"Then why did you bring me here in the _first_ place!?"

"And what are you?" She added as an afterthought. "You're not human _that's_ for sure."

The dementor tried to figure out a way to say what exactly he was without scaring the little girl.

He just couldn't - there was no way out. "We are soul sucking demons that guard the prisoners of the wizarding world."

The dementor looked down and put his hands over his 'ears' (they were actually just holes the sound went through)

But Lorelei didn't scream. She looked in thought.

"Well, if you've sucked out my soul then how did it taste?"

The dementors eyes felt like they were going to fall out of its sockets. (In other words, their dark beady stone-like things they saw the world (a shade darker) through. )

The human child didn't show any fear at all! Nor did she realize the predicament at hand.

"We have not. And that is my point. We cannot sense one from you. "

Going completely off topic, she stated "I'm going to call you Gregory."

The dark curls of the creature looked as if they got blasted back.

"Did you just name a _dementor_?"

"Yes...so?"

Lorelei was completely oblivious to the change around her. The scene was making more and more of these dark creatures surround her. The weird thing was- she wasn't afraid.

"So Gregory, what do you want me to do. 'Cause I can't stay here forever. I need food. And water."

The dementor made a sound like a cat scraping a chalkboard. It was his way of sighing. "Well, I don't want to take you to the aurors stationed here…."

"Aurors?"

The dementors (let's just call it eyes) widened considerably. He had totally forgot the little girl didn't know anything about the wizarding world. This was going to be hard…

"Come on then. I'll tell you all about it."

This lead to a forty minute discussion about what azkaban was and the wizarding world around it.

"When you come of age, you can do magic freely."

"But how do you do magic."

Lorelei was hyperventilating. If she couldn't learn then she wouldn't know. If she didn't know she would never do magic. She would be stuck in the middle not knowing anything about not worlds. She was working herself into a panic.

The dementor looked at her with kind eyes. (Or the dementor equivalent of that) and realized it had only been an hour in which she entered a new world and was dumped with information.

"I have an idea. I'll teach you all about magic. Soon you'll go to a school, but you need to know the basics.You could be just the thing we need to change things around here. Just stick to me. I promise you will grow up to be greater than you ancestor."

"Thanks!" She exclaimed. "And what about my ancestors? You knew him or something,"

"And that,my dear, is where we will start our first lesson."

I **know that was pretty unexciting but… I can't wait until she goes to early hogwarts.**

 **Hopefully in another two or three chapters.**

 **I'm not sure where I'm going with this but.. who cares? I still have a few plot twists up my sleeve….**

 ***evil grin***

 **Leave a review!**


End file.
